nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender
Background This will be the follow up map to Pallet, and will be located in Lavender Town, both in and out of the tower. This map will feature new enemies and new game modes, as players try to survive the LTS syndrome. Selected as Featured Map on 2/1/2013. Thanks to all who voted! Crystar800 (talk) 01:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Map The entirety of the town is open to the player, with the exits blocked off. Center The abandoned Pokemon Center is very important to your survival. On the first floor, the top right corner of the room will have a PC, which functions as the weapon storage on this map. Your weapons will not carry over from Pallet. In the top-middle of the room, is the healing station. It dosen't work anymore, but is a good camping spot behind the counter. Zombies can climb over the counter. The Tombstone perk is next to the broken machine. In the top left and bottom right corners of the room, are random tables and bookshelves. There is also a broken down escator which will work after the power is turned on. The escalator can be either ridden or run up. If it is ridden, zombies will follow you up, but sometimes trip and fall. On the second level, the power switch can be found on the wall. Another table with chairs is in the corner as well. A second PC is here as well, allowing you to store a total of 2 weapons. Speed Cola is also in this room. Behind the counter, are doors to three rooms, previously used for connection with friends. Rubble from the roof has fallen and blocked the two on the right, but the door to the Union Room can be opened for 1000 points. This room acts like a teleporter from previous maps. When using it for 5000 points, you will be transported to the top floor of the Lavender Tower. The teleporter does work both ways. Zombies will filter in through the door way, but players must be aware of Missingno. coming from behind them. The M16 is on the wall for 1200 points. Market The market is very small. It has 2 aisles, both with two guns each on the wall. In the aisles, there is the B23R and Desert Eagle for 1000 points each and the MP5 and Ak74u both for 1100 points. The cash register on the counter to the left functions as the map's bank. Unlike the weapon storage, the register does carry over from Pallet. It is possible to go behind the counter, but zombies will still attempt to climb over it. Quick Revive is in the corner. Fuji's Residence This is where Mr. Fuji used to reside before the apocalypse. Yes, he's dead. Ok, so in the corner of the room is a sort of playroom area which is covered in blood. In this area, you'll find the Stamin-Up perk. The only buildable on this map, the Azure Flute, can be built on the table in the center of the room. You'll need to find a flute piece in the Center, Market and in Fuji's residence. There is also a box spawn here with the Remington 870 MCS on the wall for 1200 points. Residences These are two houses both south of Fuji's. The left one contains a box spawn and PHD Flopper. The right one contains a box spawn and Double Tap. These houses are good places to train zombies, due to the size of the room. Tower Floor 1 The first floor is bare except for a box spawn, the reception desk and staircase to second floor. All background music is shut off in this room, so it's dead silent besides the zombies. Floor 2 The tombstones here make a winding trail to the staircase. Gary will make a quote here if he is under the LTS' influence. In the corner will be Juggernog. It costs 750 points to get up the stairs. Floor 3 The tombstones here create two paths to the exit, a path to the side will lead to Deadshot Daiquri. On a tombstone, the SCAR-H is purchasable for 1500 points. Floor 4 It looks like you can just go straight to the next staircase, but no. The tombtones are scattered like that just to trick you. There really is two paths, like the last one. Nothing special here. Floor 5 Like the previous floors, there are two paths to the exit. What's special about this floor is the Pack-a-Punch and Holy Altar in the center. While standing in the center, zombies who come nearby explode, Missingno. will fade away and White Hands will not come near. Buried Alive and Ghosts will attack you, though. Using the Azure Flute here will be part of the Easter Egg. To get to the next floor, you need to pay 1000 points. Floor 6 The zombies don't spawn on this floor. All other enemies will, however. But, that's the point. You will barely get to the next staircase with the high level of LTS around on this floor. By the time you do get to the stairs, your charactr will be almost completely affected by LTS. Floor 7 On this floor, Buried Alive will appear when you first enter. He will die quickly the first time, but when he next spawns, he will be a lot stronger. What's special about this room is the amount of gold tombstones at the sides, Mule Kick, and the teleporter to the Union Room. The LTS Syndrome The Lavender Town Syndrome is a feature that will be prominent in Lavender. In certain parts of the map, the player will be affected by the syndrome, and slightly damaged, like denizens. All characters will say a quote about this on Survival mode. This will be more prominent in Syndrome Survival, a brand new game mode exclusive to this map. The syndrome will cause loud screeching sounds to be heard with loud creepy voices yelling things in the background. The only way to cure this faster is to for another player to shoot the effected the player with a Wonder Weapon or hit them with an EMP Grenade. Character-wise, during the affected period, the player's character will say things as if they were possessed, and be shown images related to that subject. For example, Gary will be shown images of his dead Raticate and be pointed twoards his grave. Yeah, don't mess with the LTS. Syndrome Survival Mode This mode is very creepy indeed. The 4 characters from normal survival are available. The game plays like normal survival mode, but with a crazy twist. The LTS Syndrome will not be on the map itself, but in the player's mind already. In the bottom left corner, the player will start to see purple colored numbers and tally marks instead of the normal red. Every round, the player will receive a small amount more of the LTS Syndrome. By the equivalent of Round 50, the syndrome goes into full effect, giving all players a purple tint view and sped up Lavender Town music. This round will make the game turn sort of like Grief, in which every player is for themselves. The player who survives last, wins. However, if all 4 are downed during this state, it will end like normal survival. Also, every 5 rounds will add on more and more effects. Round 5: Explosions will be a Lavender/Purple color Round 10: The Mystery Box and Ray Gun blasts will be a Purple color Round 15: Richtofen's says a quote: "''Ahh...That Skeleton swinehold is trying to take over my powers! I don' t think I will be with you much longer, my friends..." ''After this, Richtofen's quotes will either trail off or be slurred. Round 20: Richtofen's voice will be replaced by Buried Alive. Round 25: A purple glow will appear when you buy weapons off the wall. Perk-a-Colas will also glow purple. Round 30: Characters will start to say special quotes. Round 35: Hallucinations will start to appear. Juggernog and PHD Flopper will lessen these effects. Also, zombies will sometimes stop and grab their heads. Round 40: All voice are slurred, even the Monkey Bomb. Gun sounds start to sound like echoes. Round 45: All perks are affected. Juggernog will resist White Hands completely. PHD will sound like a nuke. Double Tap will shoot 3 bullets. Speed Cola increases reload further. Quick Revive revives faster or will let you keep your perks on Solo. Stamin Up triples speed. Deadshot allows one hit kills with Sniper Rifles. Mule Kick allows four guns. Tombstone will retain grenades along with other possesions. Lastly, the ammo obtained from Scrapperade will double. This may seem great, but zombie rounds will be much longer and large amounts of enemies will spawn. Round 50: All previous effects from rounds 1- 49. The Lavender Town music will play, but sped up. The screenw ill also receive a purple tint. Persistant Perks This perks are attained after meeting certain requirements. In order to keep them, you need to repeat heire requirements every time. Speed Revival- Revive other players 18 times. In order to keep it, revive a player at least once per round. Juggernaut- Get hit by a zombie 3 times in a row without being downed. Get hit at least once per round to keep it. Deadshot- Get 50 headshots in one game. Keep it by getting at least 15 headshots per round. Insta Kill Pro- When zombies touch you with Insta Kill active, they die instantly. Keep it by getting no kills with Insta Kill active. Music The Lavender Town theme plays throughout the match. A dubstep remix can be heard if the player finds 3 Ultra Balls scattered across the map. *One is on the Pokemon Center counter. *One is on the floor of the Poke Mart. *One is on top of a tombstone labeled Raticate inside the Pokemon Tower. The Ultra Balls can be activated more than once. Category:Featured Creations